Lights Out!
Given by Jaree-Ra in Solitude. He will approach the player stating that he has a plan to rob an Imperial ship which will soon dock in Solitude. He asks you to go to the Solitude Lighthouse and put out the fire there so that the ship will wreck on the nearby coast. Objectives #Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse. #Return to Jaree-Ra. #Find Deeja at the Wreck of the Icerunner. #Speak to Deeja, to get your share of the loot. #Defeat Deeja. #Optional: Kill the other Blackblood Marauders. #Find out where Jaree-Ra's bandits took the loot. #Travel to Broken Oar Grotto. #Defeat Jaree-Ra. Walkthrough 'Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse.' You must go up-stairs and click E to activate the fire. It will then be put out and the Icerunner will wreck. 'Return to Jaree-Ra.' He will be in the Eastern Empire Company Docks. He will tell you that you've done your work well, and that the ship wrecked near the coast. You must go to the Wreck of the Icerunner and speak to his sister, Deeja, to get your share of the loot. 'Find Deeja at the Wreck of the Icerunner.' She will be located in the hull of the ship. 'Speak to Deeja , to get your share of the loot.' She will first thank you for your help with the Solitude Lighthouse and then tell you that you deserve a nice death, just before attempting to kill you. : Tip: 'You can kill her before talking with her and the story will still progress. This might make it easier if you are very good at sneaking. 'Defeat Deeja. It's not like this will give you any problem. Just make sure you loot her body and take the Note from Jaree-Ra . 'Optional: Kill the other Blackblood Marauders.' There are many of them, and they have decent armor for you to sell if you wish to. They are pretty easy to kill too. 'Find out where Jaree-Ra 's bandits took the loot.' You must read the note you found on Deeja's corpse. It will tell you where they hid the loot. 'Travel to Broken Oar Grotto.' It is near the Solitude Lighthouse, and it won't take you long to get there. Be careful, there are many bandits inside and the place might be a little bit confusing. Also, if you loot everything you can make a good profit. 'Defeat Jaree-Ra .' He will be inside the Grotto and you won't have any problem finding him after a bit of searching. The quest is completed once you kill him. Reward There is no official reward for this quest. Be sure to loot bodies, their armor sells pretty well. Notes *If you have previously spoken to Ahtar, you may also have been asked to kill a Captain residing in Broken Oar Grotto. If so, you can complete both at the same time. *The Captain's Chest is located in the sunken ship near his quarters. It has a Master lock on it, but if you kill the Captain you can get his key to unlock it. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Category:Quests